Forbidden Sands
by babykezyx
Summary: A girl enclosed on an island shares an intimate relationship with one of the male residents. But what happens when all is obstructed when he leaves in an untold journey? includes an OC


**Authors Note: _ Hello there! This is my first ever Kingdom Hearts fanfic and it is my first full fanfic story. Please R&R – I do accept constructive criticism. Enjoy! _**(I do not own any of the kingdom hearts characters in this here story. The only thing I can take credit for is my OC –_ own character _) ****

**Prologue:**

I watched, a single tear racing it's way down my left cheek, as he was swallowed up by an opening of drooling raven-black, nobody blood – it felt like the sky was being pulled down into the portal with him; like a giant, black hand was grabbing and dragging it down into a world where all goodness is devastated from existence. The stars in the sky seemed to fade, creating a world of darkness – maybe it was just a result of the countless number of tears blinding my vision, but it certainly felt like the happiness inside of me was fading out of me just like the stars – just like that star.

**Chapter one: **_starry haze_

His long, silver hair glistened in the cool, moon light. Well, that's what it looked like from the angle I saw it, resting on his chest. The soft breeze swayed the strands of his long fringe, letting the touch of it tickle his skin. I gazed at him, lying there with me, his eyes closed in beautiful bliss – a graceful appearance – however the form of his right hand behind his head, leaning against the warm sand below us, made him seem more masculine than ever. Even more so with his toned arms muscles on show.

I turned my gaze to the sky above us, letting the breeze wash over me just as the sea would without the fear of drowning. I made sure not to crush his arm that was resting around my shoulders, and let my eyes wander the endless skies. It was almost like an immense jewelled dot-to-dot where any picture in all the universe could be made.

At that moment, it seemed that one of the dots was creating it's own picture.

"Hey, Riku," I whispered to the man I was curled up with, turning my gaze to him. "It's a shooting star!"

I saw his eyes slowly opening and I watched them blink several times. Then his turquoise gaze turned to me and, as I was pointing to the wandering star above us, I saw a beautiful, yet small, smile glint his lips, and he simply replied in his deep, calming voice of his, "Make a wish." His eyebrows raised slightly for a short moment in a way that prompted me to follow his words.

I began to stutter quietly, searching the sky for that star on a mission in the sky above us, but also, searching in my mind for something I would wish for. Once I'd locked my eyes on that missing star, I closed my eyes tight and pleaded hard for my wish to come true.

I relaxed my eyes as a wish had been freed from the loneliness of my simple mind – it was now swimming around with all the wishes that were graced upon a shooting star creating it's own route along the pathway of the sky. I felt Riku lightly press his lips, only for a split second, against my cheek, and as I opened my eyes to look at him, I noticed how close his head was to mine. A sudden rush of butterflies seemed to whoosh into my stomach, feeling his presence so close to me. The warmth of his body, which had manoeuvred it's way so that it was almost on top of me, seemed to set up a feeling inside of me that caused my cheeks to flame up in embarrassment. His lips were so close to mine, it felt, that I wanted to just reach my arm out and rest my hand at the back of his neck so I could pull him down to embrace me in the longest kiss. I resisted the urge as his lips parted slightly and his deep words filled the small space between us, "let's hope you were the first person to see that shooting star so maybe your wish will come true."

Riku's eyes began to twinkle in the dim light and his face began to slowly lean towards me.

"Hey, Riku!" Kairi's voice swam over to us from the other side of the beach.

Riku sighed, pushing himself up with his muscular arms so that he was kneeling over me. He turned his head so he was facing the direction of Kairi's voice and shouted, "Yeah?" back.

I began to push myself up so I was slitting opposite my boyfriend when I heard Kairi call back, "It's getting a bit late. Don't you think you and Kiden should be coming in?"

I let the wind brush my long, wavy, auburn hair as I watched with curiosity as Riku smirked and began to stand himself up.

"You coming?" he asked, producing his right hand for me to take hold of. I swiftly agreed, and clambered up so I was standing up straight like Riku.

I was about to twirl the strands of long hair that had flew it's way over my eyes over my left ear when Riku brought his right hand up to my face. I stood there, silently still as I let Riku place the strands of my hair back around my ear. He let his hand hover over the left side of my face, stroking his thumb against my cheek, and as I was almost lost in his touch, he leaned his head down slowly and pressed his lips against mine, locking my desires between our embrace.

Ever so slowly, his fingers began to tickle my skin as his hand started to works it's way down my body and trace my curves ever so lightly. His hands seemed to stop once they had reached my waist and then they wrapped themselves around my body and began to pull me nearer to Riku. As our bodies touched, I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him play around with my tongue.

I loved the feel of his silver strands between my fingers as I ran them through his hair. I leant my body onto my tiptoes as I tried to press myself as close to Riku as I could, while attempting to reach his height, unsuccessfully. As a result, he stumbled back a step and I could feel him laugh under my lips.

I opened my eyes slowly as Riku began to pull away. The little smile of his that seemed to always have a way with me began to melt my heart again as he leant his forehead against mine.

"Hey, maybe we should head in," he said, his deep voice even more alluring then before.

I nodded my head in response, my cheeks beginning to brush.

Riku smiled and pulled away but then quickly took hold of my hand as we began to walk back towards our homes.

_**So that's the prologue and first chapter completed. **_

_**So what do you guys think of Riku and Kiden? Please don't ask how Kiden is pronounced because I'm not exactly sure of it myself. Lol **_

_**I really hope you enjoyed it but never the less if you didn't please review and tell me why.**_

_**Please R&R **_

_**thanks! :D**_


End file.
